powerextremefandomcom-20200215-history
Man or Machine (4)
Summary: As the Strafers approach the falling space station, Crystal and John risk turning the computer's power back on to destroy them. In order to free Skyvault's computer from Terror's control, Ace uses the Orbital Interceptor to travel up to Skyvault with Dr. Wu's anti-viralizer ray, avoiding the station's self-defenses after being beamed aboard. Meanwhile, at Gog's island cybernetic hive, Terror has taken the World Council of Scientists prisoner, and shows them Gog's new Triad weapon to fight against the Centurions. Once free, John, together with Max, liberate Sealab using the anti-viralizer. After witnessing the fall of Sealab, Gog proclaims that all humans must be destroyed in order to create a new race of machines. Hacker then informs Terror that Gog has taken over Dominion's systems and is preparing to launch Super Strafers to destroy the nearby RV69 asteroid, causing a massive meteor shower over the planet, wiping out all life. Terror, needing humans to make them into cyborgs, rebels against Gog. Science lesson: "Artificial Intelligence (AI)" by Doc Terror. Synopsis After a brief resume of the previous three parts, the episode resumes where it left off. As Skyvault descends to Earth and the Strafers are approaching their target, Crystal Kane and John Thunder are stucked with taking a choice: Activate the virus-infected Skyvault to destroy the Strafers and return to orbit, or let the Strafers destroy the station, killing them. With no other choice, Crystal activates the station and they destroy the Strafers with the space station's defense cannon. However, they're not out of danger yet. Meanwhile the Centurions get the newely developed Anti-Viralizer Ray from Dr. Wu, which will neutralize the Viralizer and will free the Skvault from Doc Terror's control. At the Emporium, Doc Terror shows his hostages Gog's newest creation: The Triad. A three stage superweapon for air, land and sea. Terror calls himself a genius after being called crazy and explains that Triad will be so powerful that not even the Centurions can stop it. In the Centurion Academy, Ace McCloud is sent to space along with the Orbital Interceptor and the Anti-Viralizer Ray to neutralize Skyvault's computer. Inside the station, Crystal and John are held hostage by Skyvault's robots. Max Ray communicates with Crystal about Ace's arrival and they commence a short distraction. With John's ninja stars, he gets rid of the robots and now they have to deactivate the force field to let Ace enter the station. In Dr. Wu's lab, Max explains that Sealab is under Terror's control and it has to be liberated. Max has an idea, but they need John Thunder's help. Back in space, Ace is taking fire from Skyvault's defenses, while inside, Crystal tells John that the space station is using all of its power to fight Ace and they plan to use the Teleporter while the station is busy on its attack against the Centurion. Blinded by the explosions from the missiles, Ace doesn't notice the second wave of missiles coming to him. Fortunately, Crystal's plan of using the Teleporter works and picks Ace back to the station in time, but problems continue as the security robots force their way into the computer room. Ace takes care of the situation with the Anti-Viralizer and the robots are no longer a threat. John is immediately sent to Sealab along with Max. While Max is busy with the sea drones, John infiltrates on the Sealab, but he's intercepted by a mechanical shark which is defeated by Max. Meanwhile, Mei Lee tries to escape, only to find a security robot which is quickly destroyed by John who saves her and together they enter the Main Computer room. With a single shot, John neutralizes the Main Computer and Sealab returns to normal while the robots go offline. In Emporium, Doc Terror tells Gog that they'll gonna need a more powerful Viralizer. However, Gog disagrees saying that Earth's machines are too primitive and they should create a new race. But they will have to destroy all the sentient lifeforms living on the planet. Back in Skyvault, the Centurions are planning their next target: Gog's hive where the members of the World Council are held hostage. Meanwhile in Gog's hive, Hacker tells Doc Terror that Gog has taken over of Dominion's Attack Systems and is preparing to launch the Super Strafers. Terror asks Gog what is planning to do. Gog replies that he has to destroy all the organic life "infesting" the planet, his radars are detecting an asteroid coming to Earth. A precise detonation with the Super Strafers will create a meteor storm that will annihilate all existing life on Earth, everything will be destroyed and Gog will replace it with machines, his machines. Doc Terror disagrees with Gog's plan calling him crazy since he needs humans to build robots. Gog scolds Terror for not understanding the meaning of his words and claims to be the master and not him. Hacker tries to atack Gog, but Magog protects him by taking the hit. Terror also tries to atack Magog but they're no match for Magog. Hacker manages to deactivate the Emporium's shield, which is noticed by the Centurions and they arrive to attack the Emporium. Gog launches a large offensive against the Centurions, shooting down Ace, who is saved by Jake. Meanwhile, John defeats the ground forces and infiltrates on the base. Gog realizes the Centurions are much stronger that he expected and he put in motion the final part of his plan: Launch the Super Strafers as missiles to intercept the RV69 asteroid. In Skyvault, Crystal notices the Super Strafers heading to space. Back on Earth, the Centurions are still battling Gog's forces while Gog re-activates the shield. Crystal calls Max about the shield reactivation, and picks Max, Jake and Ace back to the station, while John is in the base dealing with rescuing the Council members. Back on the Station, Crystal informs the team that there's another problem. The Super Strafers are going to collide with the RV69 asteroid in 30 minutes in a kamikaze attack. According to Skyvault's simulation, the explosion will trigger a meteor storm that will cause a massive destruction on Earth. The Centurions have to stop them, Ace will stop them. Ace is ready to intercept the Super Strafers, but there's one problem, they're out of the normal range of Skyvault's Teleporter, so they'll increase its energy and there's still risk of failing the mission. Ace decides to take the risk and is sent to space to intercept the Super Strafers. Ace manages to destroy two of them, but they're still out range and decides to get closer to the targets. Crystal orders Ace to retreat since there's no more time left. Ace refuses to leave "until the job is done", but its too late for the Centurion. The Super Strafers hit the RV69 asteroid triggering the meteor storm and a massive blast that knocks Ace down, ending the episode with an imminent meteor storm heading to Earth. Science Lesson While a robot cleans the mess in Dominion, Doc Terror tells the audience that he likes to explain the function of machines because they are very predictable. Their functions are not made using man as a model. That's the main problem in the development of machines. The human mind works in a very different way from computers. Displaying the letter "M" in many fonts in a screen, Doc Terror says that any child with a knowledge of the alphabet will immediately recognize all the M's on screen. Scientists call it "Pattern Reckoning". A computer would require a detailed description about all of them to do the same job. After changing the "M" made with dots, Terror explains that a computer would not know what is looking for. Even the largest and most powerful computers can only reply with either "Yes" or "No" on each one of their memory cells while a single cell of our brains can connect with millions of other cells. Terror ends the lesson saying that although he replaced most of his body with steel, we can notice he is still keeping the head over the shoulders. Curiosities *Episode-only introduction of the Super Strafers. *Introduction of Triad, Gog's superweapon and final body in Part 5 *This episode is second and last time in the series where we saw Doc Terror giving the Science Lesson at the end of the episode. Error Xtreme: Script and Sound Errors *If Gog is a very intelligent extraterrestrial machine, he'd surely know that a single large asteroid impact would inflict a much heavier damage to life on Earth than causing a meteor shower with the Super Strafers, after all most of the debris would evaporate or disintegrate on the atmospheric entry, unless the fragments had the required size to enter the atmosphere, which requires a 30m diameter to do so. *When Max is being attacked by Sealab's defenses, the Depth Charger torpedoes are fired with a laser sound effect rather than a projectile one. *The mechanic shark color changes before and after the fade-to-commercial and unfade-to-back to the show as it appears with a dark brown to a brownish orange color scheme. Extracanonical Science Lesson Evidence *'Doc Terror giving the lesson using Dominion's computer.' If Dominion and its systems were taken over by Gog during the episode and Terror was on Emporium, ¿How did Terror managed to get his way back to Dominion and regain the control of the computer?. Pop Culture References *In the spanish dub Hacker says "Le aseguro que no fue Superman" (I'm sure it wasn't Superman) when the Centurions attack Emporium. Gravity Error * Max floats in midair long enough to shout "Power Xtreme!" before equipping the Depth Charger. Superhuman Centurions *As usual, Ace can shout "Power Xtreme!" in space without needing a helmet or air prior to the Orbital Interceptor equipping, not once but TWICE; when he's sent to Skyvault and his failed attempt to intercept Gog's Super Strafers. Foreign names *'Hombre o Máquina: Cuarta Parte' (Man or Machine: Fourth Part) - Spanish dub. Category:Centurions Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Extraterrestrial Beings Category:Multi-Part Episodes Category:Episodes with Cliffhanger Endings